


One shots of Dragon age

by MayuTheCookie



Series: Misadventures in Dragon age [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, F/M, Fluffy!, M/M, Other, Rumors, mentions of Solas - Freeform, team inquisitor!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayuTheCookie/pseuds/MayuTheCookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of one shots I'm trying to write. I will update this thingy regularly ((perhaps)) :) Hope you will like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lavellan x Blackwall

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~

(Lavellan x Blackwall)

Lavellan sat down on her new bed, head in her hands. _'How should I tell him?'_ she wondered, _'will he understand?'_ Her, now long hair fell down her back in mesmerizing cascades, making her appear younger than she actually was. Not that she was old, considering she was certainly a few years younger than Blackwall.

And that was even worse, at least that was what Solas said before he went missing. _'He never accepts it, he may even leave you because of it.'_ He spoke so harshly to her, then his eyes softened. _'You will have to tell him soon, before he sees that something is wrong.'_

The little elf made her way to the chamber pot, emptying her stomach for a third time this evening. All of this began few weeks ago, but her belly was still pretty flat even if it was hiding the precious gem inside.

A baby.

She will be a mother. A mother to a baby she created with a shemlen. What would the Keeper say? What would her mother, her father say? What would he, Blackwall, say about all this?

Sitting up on the ground, she pushed away the fabric of her nightgown and stared. Soon, her belly would be even bigger, making it harder to hide. Then, the questions would come. And the stares. She could already see them, and hear the murmurs of those snobby orlesians. 

Being so lost in her mind, she didn't hear the loud steps echoing through her whole room. She also didn't hear Blackwall calling her, instead she began softly crying. Blackwall however, jumped right into action and swooped Lavellan into his arms, with one hand on the hilt of his sword. 

"What happened, are you hurt?" He asked her, checking her for injuries. When he found none, he looked deep into her eyes only to find tears there. "What is wrong, my lady?" Blackwall whispered, as if he was scared of spooking the poor elf, and he sat her on the bed. She held onto him however, not letting go of him, hooking her arms around his neck and hiding her face from him.

"I need to tell you something. It would be better if you sat down."

Blackwall did as she asked, sitting down on the bed with her in his lap instead, and waited. Lavellan muttered something in elvish, but while it sounded like an apology, he didn't understand why she took his hand and put his palm on her belly. Seeing his confusion, she gulped and spoke in tiny voice:

"I am with child. I have been for a while now."

Blackwall was silent, so silent Lavellan wondered if he throws her on the ground and runs away. Instead, he squeezed her closer to his body, loudly exhaled and kissed her head, rocking back and forth. His shoulders shook a little. Inquisitor hugged him around the neck and exhaled a shaky breath.

"Will you stay?" She asked him suddenly, and he stilled.

"What kind of a question is that?" Blackwall answered her question with another question.

"I... I don't want you to stay only because of it. I wouldn't... want to bind you." Bile rose in her throat, as she feared what his another answer might be. "Solas said... that you would leave as soon as I tell you the news." She added in almost hushed tone.

"You asked his opinion, I can respect that. But let me show you that he was wrong." Blackwall spoke, turning her head and kissing her fully on the lips.

In the morning, Lavellan woke up only to find the place next to her occupied by Blackwall. And her ring finger sported a beautiful silver band.


	2. Rhaenys Lavellan x Cullen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is for a great great person whose name I'm not going to mention but I will sure as hell share this piece of crap with them. Hope you'll enjoy this :) 
> 
> ((And I hope I kept your character _in character_ amicus))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~ Rhaenys has white hair braided into that interesting style and vibrant amethyst eyes. She does not belong to me~

Night came sooner than Rhaenys expected. _'I must have lost myself in all those numbers and words,'_ she lamented, looking outside the window. Stars weren't out, yet at least, so she stood up from her comfortable chair and stretched. Her back made a few popping sounds and the sudden ease made her moan.

"Ah, um, Inquisitor, is this bad time?" A voice startled her, so she quickly whipped her face to the place where she heard it. _'Cullen,'_ she mused, _'what is he doing here?'_ "You know it isn't proper to come into the Inquisitor's quarters this late, do you Commander?" Rhaenys teased him, enjoying the way his face colored with a blush. Cullen shuffled on his feet, clearly distressed about something. Deciding that it was enough teasing, smaller elven woman spoke again: "What is the matter?"

Cullen bit his lip and looked at Rhaenys from the top of her head down to her toes. She was barefoot, again, and her hair - which he secretly found beautiful - was out of the intriguing braid she wore. _A memory of a time long lost,_ she called it. Her tattoo was partially covered by her hair but she quickly remedied it by tucking the wild strands behind her pointy ear. He always thought they were on the smaller side, but she was a tiny elf to begin with. How she managed to lift a sword double her size he never understand. 

"Well? Cat got your tongue?" She quipped, sitting on top of the desk. Cullen blushed a little again before he managed to squeeze a few words out of himself: "I wanted to thank you... for that game of chess you played with me." That was not what he wanted to say but it would have to do. And the way her amethyst colored eyes sparkled made him glad that he said that.

"It's alright. I promised you another match, right? Can't wait till I beat you again Commander." Lithe elf said with a smile in her voice, and a yawn. That was his cue to leave.

"Good night Inquisitor. Thank you again."

"Good night Commander. And you may call me Rhaenys, if you wish." She smiled at him again, making him smile in return and correcting himself.

"Then... good night... Rhaenys."

Few weeks have passed since the encounter. Rhaenys played chess with Cullen anytime she actually _had_ the time, and he was grateful for it. It served him as means to get to know the mighty Inquisitor Lavellan. Then it happened. She was overseeing the young recruits, laughing about something with Dorian. All of a sudden an arrow was notched in her back. Dorian face scrunched in horror, he screamed as he catches her to his arms. He screams for Iron Bull, Varric, even for Sera who shook with fear. Rhaenys gasped for air, her mark growing unstable, slowly swallowing her whole palm, then the whole arm. She screamed something that sounded like _Cullen_ but- 

"Cullen! Wake up!"

The blond haired ex-templar quickly opened his eyes, releasing a breath. He didn't realize he was crying, only felt two small tears slide down his face. His love, his Rhaenys was sitting next to him, holding his hand and breathing hard. She visibly relaxed when she realized he was back to normal but still, she turned his head and kissed his forehead. "I was so worried, ma'vhenan," she said, "you couldn't wake up." His arms reflexively fell around her waist as he hugged her closer to his chest. He hid his face from her searching hands and kissed the place where her neck met her shoulder, earning a soft sigh in return. "Worry not, my love. It was only a dream."

"What kind of dream?" She prodded, while her fingers were busy playing with his golden curls. 

"The kind I would like to forget. Come back to sleep." He muttered and as he lowered himself back to bed, she made herself comfortable on his chest. _Yes,_ Cullen thought, _it was only a dream, it will never happen._ He kissed the finger which possessed the golden band with small crystal in the middle. Yes, he will make sure it will never happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you and thank you for reading ♥♥♥ ~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments~


End file.
